That's Just Mean
by Erbear09
Summary: Brittany Puts Jesse in his place. Slight Brittana if you squint


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Summary: Brittany puts Jesse in his place

Words: 1,030

"Alright class, we don't have much time before nationals and I want to see how your original songs are coming." Will clasped his hands in front of his chest eagerly. He stared at his kids with wide eyes and a smile in place, waiting for someone to come forward or raise their hand. As usual, Rachel was the first one up, practically sprinting to the front of the room to present her original song.

"I am sure you all remember the emotional ballad I wrote and performed at Regionals. I have taken it upon myself to write two new songs for us to sing at Nationals. As you can see, I have printed out copies for all of you to review and memorize. I suggest that you get to it in a timely matter. We have to practice how all of you are going to harmonize with my voice, since I will be the lead." Rachel reached into the manila folder she was holding and began to hand out copies of the music.

"Hold it right there Hobbit. There is absolutely no way that I'm harmonizing with you. "Santana said as she balled the sheets of paper up and tossed them on the floor. There were various groans from the rest of the Glee club waiting for Santana and Rachel's daily argument. It had been like this the entire week; Rachel would present an idea and Santana would shoot her idea down while taking a jab at her height and wardrobe while she was at it. It was amusing at first but by Wednesday, it had become old and tiresome. At this point Jesse decided to voice his concerns.

"Look Santana, we all know that Rachel has the best voice in this club. It only makes sense to have her sing lead. It's the only way you guys are going to win." At this point Santana wasn't the only member seething. Mercedes began to rise from her seat with her "Hell to the No" face on.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? Are you going to do something about that brownnoser over there? I'm sick and tired of him insulting us just to make Rachel seem better. I kicked that songs ass last week and he had the nerve to call me lazy. Excuse me if I have raw talent and I don't need to practice as much as Rachel to sound this good." At this point Kurt began to rub circles on the girl's back in an effort to calm her down. The rest of the club turned towards the teacher, waiting for his explanation.

"Settle down everyone. " The teacher clasped his hands together again and brought them to his chin as he began to pace the floor. He stopped for a second and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he went back to pacing. The room was deathly silent as they waited for someone to say something, anything.

"You know Mr. Shue, none for us will say anything if your put Jesse over your knee and gave him a spanking. I got a spanking once when I tried to sell my older sister to a Russian man when she didn't let me stay up to watch the Powerpuff Girls. I was going through a rough time then but I didn't do it anymore." The entire club turned to Brittany with confused expressions that faded away quickly because it is Brittany after all.

"Why would I spank Jesse?" Shue stood baffled at Brittany's latest comment.

"He is your son after all. Just don't hit him too hard or its child abuse. One time Santana smacked my butt really hard but it sort of turned me on more than it hurt. So maybe you should hit his butt hard, he'll be too busy being horny to insult anyone." Brittany looked her teacher in the eyes with a smile on her face, proud that she had come up with an effective plan. Even Lauren and Puck looked proud. Their expressions were either pride or bewilderment.

"For the last time, Jesse is not my son and I won't be spanking anyone. I think that every one of you has amazing talent and I want to highlight that, which is why we are going to have all of you sing a part of our original song for Nationals." Everyone except Rachel seemed to be happy with this new revelation.

"But what about my song Mr. Shue?" The pint sized diva began to pout as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We would love to hear your song Rachel, but we should really work on highlighting everyone. We all got to this point together. It wouldn't make sense for up to forget about that now and start relying on one of you." Will reached over to give Rachel a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I guess you're idea makes an adequate amount of sense. As long as I receive a section that accurately accentuates my vocal ability, I will be content." The brunette walked the small distance back to her seat with the rest of the Glee clubbers.

"This isn't cool old man. Rachel is clearly talented and none of you can seem to handle it." Jesse rose from his set and grabbed his messenger bag. "Let's go Rachel. Truly talented people like us don't need to settle like this." There was shock written over all of the members faces. There was also anger on some. As Puck, Santana, Kurt and Finn began to rise from their seats Brittany quickly cut in.

"I think Jesse is right. He is really talented. He can sing really well and he's a pretty good dancer. He's really good at throwing eggs at people too. Remember how long it took us to get all the yolk out of Rachel's hair? He's a really good spy too. Remember when we all thought he was our good friend but then we found out he was a no good spy for Vocal Adrenaline? I even put him on my Christmas cards list. He had all of us fooled and it takes whole bunch of talent to get one over on all of us. Especially Santana, she's from Lima Heights. But yeah, he's right." The club gasped in awe of what Brittany had just done. Even Brad let out a tiny squeak of shock.

"I'm not gonna take this." With that, Jesse stormed out of the choir room.

"Nice one B." Santana congratulated as she nudged Brittany's shoulder with a smile.

"That one was for Lord Tubbington. Jesse came over to judge his fire eating skills and Jesse said he had kankles like Hilary Clinton. That's just mean. But you really should raise your children better than that Mr. Shue."

An: Review Please!


End file.
